The Four Swords of Asterisk
by AMPGrenade05
Summary: In this city of Asterisk, there not only one main hero of this story, but four. Which one is a student that aspires to be a true knight, one who is an idol even though she not is fond of it, one is the average looking young man with naturally great power, and one that enjoys the thrill of battle who work his way up to where he is now. And they are... Kamen Riders.


Chapter 1: The Wolves Den

(8 Years Ago)

"Ikaku! Ikaku!" Said a young girl with blonde-brown hair in a ponytail came up to a young boy with bedhead navy hair with stars in her brown eyes.

"What is it, Alice?" Replied the now identified Ikaku.

"Look!" Alice shouted as she held her hands forward, causing wisps of color to come off of them like steam.

"You can do magic now!" Said a surprised Ikaku. "That's amazing!"

"It is isn't it?" Grinned Alice. "I'm just like you now!"

"Oh... so you are." Smiled Ikaku. "Congratulations!"

"Let me see your magic again!" Said Alice, excitement evident in her voice.

"Ok!" Replied Ikaku with a nod as he raised his arm forward while holding it in place with his other hand as he made a small burst of air in a blue-colored gust.

"So cool!" Shouted Alice in awe, "That was a stronger wind than last time."

Ikkaku laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head, "I practiced a lot... Heh-heh..."

"Now with my new power, I'll practice too!" Alice clenched her fists with a grin. "Then I'll be as strong as grandpa! And take over the dojo!"

"And I'll be stronger so I can be as strong as the Black Ghost!" Replied Ikaku. "The strongest there is!"

"So it's a promise, right?" Alice raised her pinky, "Become strong for our dreams and for each other! It's a promise, right Ikaku?"

"Yeah!" He replied by giving his pinky in return.

…

(Present)

Ikaku was donning a grey and black cardigan over his dark blue undershirt that barely contained his well-developed muscles as well as attaching a Data Brace onto his left wrist. He looked into his own reflection in the mirror one last time as he pulled up his strap bag over his shoulder and went out the door.

Starting today, he was going to be attending the Rewolf Black Institute, one of the 6 academies of Asterisk. He had heard the rumors, of course, of the school being nothing more than a bunch of delinquents who constantly started duels and beat the shit out of each other, but that was what made him decide to go. He loved nothing more than a good fight, and going there was sure to give him plenty of opponents and make him stronger, as strong as the Black Ghost!

After a long ten minutes of walking, he stood before Rewolf as the academy loomed over as if it were a black fortress, which it kind of was, albeit it had a more modern architectural feel to it. Ikaku grinned for what was in store for him as he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Oi! Ika-kun!"

"Oh! Hey there, Alice!" He looked back seeing his childhood friend in her Rewolf uniform with skin tight shorts under her skirt, her hair in a long ponytail. "Good to see you again!"

"So you're attending Rewolf too?" Alice smiled upon meeting her friend as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Replied Ikaku with a nod before turning towards the academy. "And from the rumors I've heard... we're going to have a lot of fun here."

"Heh." Grinned Alice. "So we are. You didn't slack off during the summer did you?"

"I don't slack off in training Alice!" Ikaku pumped up his fist while slapping on his bicep with his other hand. "I never do."

"We'll see." Said Alice as she headed into the academy's opening as Ikaku followed.

...

The two were amongst the crowd of first-years standing before the stage in the atrium as an overweight young man in an overcoat stepped up behind the podium.

"Good morning to you all. I am your Student Council President, Dirk Eberwein." He greeted the first-years with a stern face. "All are of you are chosen to attend this prestigious academy for one reason and one reason only, to prove your strength to the world. To show that you are worthy to survive this harsh world. For it is the survival of the fittest. Which brings me to explain the single rule of Rewolf, fight! You are free to duel with each other whoever and whenever you please! However, if you wish to do so, take it up in the arenas. As being said, welcome to the Rewolf Black Institute!"

The first-years roared in excitement as Ikaku and Alice looked at other with a grin. "Everything you've hoped for, Ika-kun?"

"Yeah." Nodded Ikaku. "I'm actually glad to be here."

"So, let's get to our classes." Replied Alice. "Don't want to be late to our first day."

They went out the atrium along with the rest of the first-years and into the hallways headed to find their homerooms. As Ikaku and Alice walked on through the hallways, they passed by a group of males as one of them eyed Alice. He sported a lechrous grin as he walked on over towards her.

"Hey. Your first day here?" The honey-blonde student greeted the two as they then turned around.

"Oh, yeah." Replied Alice confused, "Why?"

"Well..." The student chuckled. "Do you know where your homerooms are?"

"We're both going to the same place," Shrugged Ikaku. "I mean, we have the map of the academy in our Data Braces so I think we can find it."

"Eh, having an upperclassman show you around is better than just looking on the map." Dismissed the student. "After all, I know my way around like the back of my hand. I can take you straight to your homeroom with some time to spare."

"Really? Thanks!" Alice said with gratitude.

"I'm a nice guy, so there's no problem." Replied the student. "So, what are your names?"

"My name is Ikaku Kazeou." Ikaku introduced himself.

"And I'm Alice Li-Huang." Alice introduce herself also.

"I'm Kay Esterbern, a pleasure." Smiled Kay. "Let's get to know each other very well. Especially you and I, Alice."

"...Come again?" Alice responded with confusion.

"What I'm saying is... you're kinda cute, Alice." Replied Kay with a different tone in his voice. "I can see us becoming quite the item, don't you think?"

"No..." Alice replied being very uncomfortable. "I don't think so..."

"Well... let's change that shall we?" Kay gave a lecherous grin at her. "I challenge you to a duel, Alice Li-Huang."

"Wha-"

"As the rule states, we are free to duel each other whoever and whenever we please." Continued Kay. "It also means we can start a wager."

"I do not like where this is going." Commented Ikaku.

"Ok...?" Asked Alice. "What's the wager?"

"If you win the duel, I'll leave you alone for good and we'll never speak of this." Replied Kay.

"Alright then-"

"But." Kay interrupted. "If I win, you have to be my girlfriend. How about that?"

"If you actually think you could get what you want just because you're an upperclassman, you're wrong!" Alice replied angrily. "I acce-"

"Hold on a minute, Alice." Ikaku stopped her as he opened up a screen as he searched up Kay's name. "I've should've known. Kay is actually ranked 11 on the first page of the leaderboard."

"What!?" Alice replied astonished. "He's a page one!? So that means-!"

"That's right!" Kay gave a sadistic grin, "If you ever dueled me, you're guaranteed to lose! And also, when I challenge you to a duel, you can't back out or else it will be considered forfeit!"

"You're using your rank to pick on others so you can get what you want?" Ikaku stepped in front of Alice facing Kay with a scowl on his face. "How low of you."

"So who are you exactly? Her boyfriend?" Sneered Kay.

"He's not my-!"

"Don't worry..." Interrupted Kay, "I'll treat her reeeal well."

"Urp. I think I just threw up in my mouth," Replied Alice.

"If she can't back out," Replied Ikaku, "What if someone were to take her place?"

"Oh, like you?" Laughed Kay. "Know what? Alright, I suppose so. Like that would make a difference."

"Oh, believe me." Glared Ikaku. "There will be a huge difference..."

"Ika-kun." Alice said to him, concern evident on her face. "Sure you can take him? He's Rank 11 and I'm not sure either of us can match at that level."

"True." Replied Ikaku. "You're more skilled than I am but he may have some tricks up his sleeve and play dirty. But I have more power and can take his attacks head on," He then leaned over to whisper into her ear. "Besides, I kinda wanna do this. Me fighting a page one? Just the thought of it is enough to get my blood pumping.

"You and your damn battle lust." Sighed Alice, "Alright. I'll put my faith in you. But if you lose and I have to be with that creep, I'll kick you to the curb."

"Not to worry, Alice." Grinned Ikaku. "I got this in the bag."

…

Ikaku and Kay stood on opposite ends of the arena. As Alice was among several students in the seats by the sides of the arena.

"A first-year taking on a Page One on the first day? These kids are getting more confident every year."

"There's no chance that guy will win. Kay will wipe the floor with him."

"Ika-kun..." Said Alice quietly. "Don't lose. I'm putting my faith in you!"

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this." Kay laughed condescendingly. "I would call you either brave, overconfident, or just plain stupid. But I'm leaning more to the last one."

"You think I would be intimidated, but I actually can barely contain my excitement." Replied Ikaku. "This is a challenge that I can't back down from."

"So you're some kind of masochist then?" Kay raised an eyebrow. "Very well, bring out your blade."

"I don't have one."

"Wait, you went into a duel without a weapon?" Kay responded confused. "Are you really that stupid?"

"I can just borrow one." Was Ikaku's only reply.

"Fine. Like that would make a difference anyway." Groaned Kay.

"Ok." Said Ikaku as he opened up a screen with his Data Brace and pressed a button for a piece of the floor to rise up with a single-handed rod with a green crystal at the upper end hanging in suspension inside it. Ikaku grabbed it and activated it for a blue blade out of energy to materialize out of the crystal, he gave it a few swings and nodded.

"Yep. This will do."

"Good." Kay spoke up as he brought out his weapon, which was a long metal blade with double edges made out of orange energy. "Tell you what, you can just give it up so Alice won't see you getting destroyed. After all, once she's mine, at least she can still see you intact, although I will not let her-"

"Can we fight now?"

"For the love of- YES!" shouted Kay as he touched his badge, causing it and Ikaku's to glow.

 **[Countdown…start!]**

 **[3…2…1.]**

 **[Start of the Duel!]**

They charged at each other and clashed their blades as Kay swung overhead as Ikaku went for an upward diagonal. Ikaku then decided to leap back as Kay's blade swung to the ground and made a large slashing indentation in the floor.

"That's no ordinary blade isn't it?" Asked Ikaku.

"Very perceptive of you." Grinned Kay. "My Lux has its energy edge circulate within its core. It's basically an energy chainsaw!"

Kay charged forward to give his blade a large horizontal swing as Ikaku squatted to duck under the attack. " _Now's my chance!_ "

He extended his left arm as a blue aura flowed into his palm. " **Gale Burst**!"

A blue gust of wind blasted out of Ikaku's palm that caught Kay by surprise, catching Kay right in the face and propelling him backwards.

"What!?" Exclaimed Kay.

Ikaku then motioned himself for a sprint as he casted another spell. " **Zephyr Bullet Dash**!"

As the name suggested, like a bullet, he shot forward as his legs propelled him with a blast of air from his feet. As Ikaku raised his sword for a swing, Kay, thinking quickly, planted his feet on the ground as swung his blade to make contact with Ikaku's.

"Don't... underestimate me!" Growled out Kay as he deflected Ikaku's attack that pushed him forward. "I am a Page One Rank 11! If you think that knowing a few spells can defeat me, you're sorely mistaken!"

Kay then took a stance as an orange aura surrounded him and his Prana was collected in his blade as the edge glowed brighter. " **Circle Saw Slash**!" He swung the blade like a bat as a circular disk made out of energy flew forward towards Ikaku. Ikaku then used his magic to propel himself upward with a burst of air as the energy disk flew under him.

However, the energy disk's trajectory changed as it circled around and began to target Ikaku as he landed, prompting him to attempt to deflect it upwards, but instead receiving a gash on the shoulder.

"Ika-kun!" Shouted out Alice.

"It's futile!" Laughed Kay with a smug grin on his face. "You can dodge and deflect it as much as you want, but my Circle Saw Slash will always find its target! Here! Have another one!" He swung his sword down as it shot out another energy disk that flew at Ikaku as it cut the ground it was rolling on. Ikaku raised his hand to the side to propel himself out of the disk's way.

The two disks circled back at him as Ikaku kept using his Zephyr Bullet Dash to keep his distance from them until before Kay knew it, he was right behind him. As Ikaku ran forward with the energy disks following him, Kay turned around and shouted, "Are you serious!? Do you think that using that hundred-year-old trick is going to-!"

" **Gale Burst**!" Ikaku shouted as he blasted air at the ground in front of where Kay was standing as debris covered his view.

"Clever dick!" Kay cursed as he found Ikaku behind him giving a roar as he raised his blade overhead. "If you want to make a sneak attack..." Kay swung his blade to clash with Ikaku's as energy sparks flew. "Don't make so much noise!"

Although out from the dust cloud, the energy disk flew out from behind Kay as he looked back in shock. "Shit!" He motioned his arms to the side as the disks flew outwards at opposite directions as they hit the ground and dissipated.

"I knew it." Spoke Ikaku. "They don't just home on me, you have to be focused to control them as that energy was a part of you."

"Well... what do you know... you hit the nail on the head..." Replied Kay with his back turned panting. "But..." He turned around to give a hateful scowl. "Don't think that I will make the same mistake now..." He gripped his hands on the hilt of his blade tightly as his prana built up in his blade. "Because you won't think your way out of this one! This is my ultimate attack! You won't survive it... BECAUSE I WILL CUT YOU IN HALF!"

Everyone was surprised on what Kay was planning to do.

"Holy crap, don't tell me he's actually going to use _that_!"

"That freshman is definitely dead! He can't take Kay's Death Cutting Blade Saw Slash head on!"

"Ika-kun..." Alice could only stare wide eyed.

"I AM KAY ESTERBERN! AND NO ONE, NO ONE, CAN GET BETWEEN ME AND WHAT I WANT! YOU HEAR ME, YOU LOW CLASS DEGERATE!? NO ONE! **DEATH CUTTING BLADE SAW**..."

"So you'll be putting everything in your final attack." Grinned Ikaku. "So then I will too." Ikaku took a stance as he raised his blade with his prana swirling around it like a funnel of wind. " **Tempest**..."

" **SLASH!** "

They swung their blades down as the energy that was built up in them burst out as they collided and sent out a burst of air that made the spectators cover their eyes from the debris. As it finally settled down, Kay was sitting on the ground, his Lux shattered and his face filled with fear. Before him was Ikaku with his arms bleeding out as they held on to the sword while he breathed heavily.

"I... win..." Ikaku deactivated the sword to turn it into its inert state before dropping it.

 **[End of duel!]**

 **[Winner, Ikaku Kazeou]**

"H-how..." Stammered Kay. "How could you, a nobody... can defeat a Page One like me?"

"Simple." Replied Ikaku. "I trained every day to this point."

"I... I won't accept this!" Shouted Kay. "With you here, it means Alice backed out!"

"But you agreed to the fact that I could take her place." Retorted Ikaku. "You said you used to get anything you want, which mean that you're nothing more than a child. So... grow up. Now if you excuse me..." He started to walk away. "I need to find an infirmary."

Alice watched she slumped in her seat. "Holy crap, he did it. He actually did it! He really wasn't kidding about him not slacking off on the training."

However, from the other side of the seats, Dirk was watching the whole fight. He expected to see the new student be defeated utterly, but Ikaku's victory surprised him for sure.

"Never thought I would see a fight like this on the first day." Said a young woman with blond hair blue eyes as she came up by his side, a German accent visible in her voice. "Especially not with a first-year actually defeating a Page One student. What you think, Dirk?"

Dirk stood silent for a moment before giving his answer. "He does have some potential. Although being new here means that he probably didn't know about the Stella Carta unlike Kay, who unfortunately broke the first law."

"So you'll revoke his rank?" Asked the blonde.

"He disgraced his rank by intending to kill another student publicly." He replied. "While his opponent seemed to intend to disarm him, so I'll let this side for this Kazeou for now. But for Kay, I'll be sending him to the very bottom."

The blonde laughed maliciously. "Wow, no mercy from you, eh Dirky boy?"

"As if you're one to talk about mercy, Freya." Replied Dirk.

"Oh well, so..." Freya leaned closer to him. "Do you still have _it_ , in the basement?"

"As if anyone here could be compatible with it." He shrugged.

" _Good_..."

…

Ikaku honestly believed that the first day went well. If he met a strong opponent like that in Rewolf, then obviously there was bound to be more. He felt like he made a good call attending the school.

It was only on the second day that things really started to get into motion.

It started off with Ikaku walking towards Rewolf academy's entrance with bandages covering his arms, until he noticed Alice coming up to him.

"Ika-kun!"

"Oh, Alice. Good morning." Ikaku greeted her.

"Ika-kun, have you seen the Leaderboard yet?" Alice could barely contain her excitement.

"Now that you think of it... no. I haven't" Ikaku scratched the side of his chin as he took a moment to think.

"Then look at this!" Exclaimed Alice as she popped the screen up and showed it to Ikaku.

The screen showed up the first page of the leaderboard as Ikaku saw his own name by the number 11.

"After you beat that creep, Kay, you took his place as Rank 11 of Rewolf!" Alice continued.

"Oh. Cool." Smiled Ikaku.

"Yeah, you know that means?" Alice said as her eyes once again had stars in them. "That means you're closer to your goal! Guess I have to catch up!'

"Yep!" Replied Ikaku. "Although, I think we should get to our classes."

"Yeah." Agreed Alice. "You may not slack on in your training, but I think you did on your studies."

"Umm..." Ikaku chuckled nervously. "I may have taken a little bit of leeway on my studies..."

"Come on." Laughed Alice as she dragged him off by his sleeve.

...

Second period had passed as the first-years went out the classroom.

"Ahh! Mm~!" Alice said as she began to stretch her arms over her head, "That took almost forever!"

"Yeah, that teacher was going on about the history of Asterisk City until he ranted about the time he participated in the Lindwyrm." Chucked Ikaku. "Although that's the only part I payed attention to, ironically."

"Yeah, you would pay attention to that," Giggled Alice. "You battle maniac."

"Anyway, I think it's break already..." Said Ikaku. "So I'll take a look around to be familiar with the place."

"Sure, just be back at third period." Replied Alice. "Or I'll have to drag you there."

"Got it!" Ikaku said as he ran off.

After a while, he started to learn about the few places around Rewolf, like the library, the cafeteria, and the training facility, which he made a note to use from now on in his intense regiment. As he wandered around he noticed some double doors at the end of a hallway around the corner. What was interesting about it was that it had some sort of barrier in front of it, blocking anyone from entering it, a sure sign that it was a prohibited area for students.

However before the barrier there was a student with slicked back grey hair carrying a bag, who started to observe his surroundings, almost as if he was making sure he wasn't being followed. However, before he could notice Ikaku, said boy quickly hid behind the corner. As he peeked over, the student placed his hand over the barrier projector and deactivated it and then opened the doors and went inside.

"Who was that?" Ikaku stared at him surprised. "Maybe I shouldn't go follow him, but..." He looked back towards the doors. "I am weighing my options... Following the mysterious figure it is!"

Ikaku snuck through the doors and down the stairs and then through the hallways, keeping his distance from the student.

"Where is it?" The student said to himself. "Drude said it was around here..."

Ikaku followed him, making sure that he was never spotted until they came into one room, completely empty except for one thing. An inert Lux in the middle of the room, suspended in a blue light.

"There it is... Wole-Zain..." The student dropped the bag he was carrying as he walked towards the Lux. "Now I have to retrieve it for Drude."

"Um, excuse me" Ikaku said as he walked out of his hiding place, "I'm sorry I followed you, but what is that?"

The student widened his eyes in shock. He made sure that nobody followed him. This was a restricted area, after all!

"Um, hello?" Asked Ikaku. "I was asking you what that lux is."

"Tch." The student clicked his tongue as he muttered to himself. "Not like he'll live..." He then turned to Ikaku. "Fine. I will tell you. This Lux is no ordinary Lux, but an Orga Lux that is one of the Four Colored Magic Swords, Wole-Zain. My master sent me to retrieve it for her for her plans."

"Wait, your master? What the hell are you talking about?" Said a confused Ikaku, now wary of the student before him.

"I was supposed to get out of here without anybody noticing, but it seems I didn't do a good enough job. You shouldn't have followed me boy, and now you'll pay for your curiosity." He then summoned a falchion sword that materialized in his hand as his body started to change shape. In his new form, he wore armor, with the breastplate being reminiscent of a bird's ruffled feathers with wings at the back and talons for hands and feet, as the head itself was a helmet in the shape of a hawk opening its beak slightly for two eyes to poke through. "My name in this form, is Hábrók. Not that knowing my name matters, since you'll be dead in a few minutes."

"Wait, you're…" Ikaku's eyes widened at the figure, before they narrowed, and he took a combat stance "I'm not one to go down so easily, so if you want a fight, you got one!"

" _I may not have a weapon, but from sparring with Alice, I know a bit of hand to hand combat_." Ikaku thought out his situation. " _I hope that's enough._ "

Hábrók raised his blade and slashed diagonally, forming an attack made out of wind which was coming at Ikaku. Ikaku then blasted air out of his palm to get himself of the way as the attack hit the wall.

"So, he's just like me." Commented Hábrók. "Too bad he's going to die."

Ikaku ran around to avoid Hábrók attacks. Meanwhile, he began to then circled around and then used Zephyr Bullet Dash to get behind him.

" **Whirlwind Knuckle**!"

Ikaku punched Hábrók hard in the back, but it only managed to push him slightly forward.

"Hmm." Hábrók responded casually much to Ikaku's shock. "I actually felt that there."

"Uh-!"

Before Ikaku could react, Hábrók turned around with a kick that sent Ikaku flying. Hábrók then decided to blast air from his palm with such force that it pushed back Ikaku further as he crashed into a wall and fell flat on the ground.

"You actually believe that you can defeat me?" Said Hábrók . "I'm nothing like that Kay you fought yesterday. Though I'm actually surprised that you're still moving after that attack."

"Wait." Ikaku grunted as he struggled to get up. "So that means..."

"Well... it really doesn't matter." Hábrók shook his head. "I've wasted enough time with you." He turned towards the inert Wole-Zain. "Now to claim my objective."

"No..." Ikaku pushed himself to get up from the ground. "I can't let you."

Hábrók sighed as he walked over to the Lux. He then reached his hand for its hilt and grabbed it out from its place in the suspending light.

"Now, Wole-Zain!" Hábrók said to the sword. "Hear my voice! And allow me to wield you as your new master!"

Wole-Zain's manadite lit up as Hábrók held it in his hand, but then, sparks of electricity emanated from it, and began electrocuting him. Hábrók screamed in pain as Wole-Zain jumped out his hand and slid on the ground right before Ikaku.

"What!?" Exclaimed Hábrók, "How!? Drude told me that I should be compatible at around 80 percent! Why did it reject me!?"

Ikaku looked at Wole-Zain on the ground and thought of something.

"If you're thinking of taking up and using it, think again!" Shouted Hábrók. "If I'm not compatible with it, you definitely aren't either!"

"Heh." Smirked Ikaku as he looked down at Wole-Zain and picked it up. "Hey. You're named Wole-Zain right? You don't like that guy and I don't want to die here, so how about we work together?"

"It's useless." Hábrók shook his head. "No one's been compatible with it in years, so your best bet is give it up."

Ikaku ignored it as he activated Wole-Zain. The sword responded to him by sending shocks throughout every part of his body. But Ikaku continued to grip it tightly. "So I have to be at 80 percent compatibility to wield you, right!? Well guess what!? You're helping me taking this guy down, whether you want to or not!" He then gave a loud cry filled with determination, as he held on despite the lux electrocuting him and filling the area with sparks.

"Is he insane!?" Shouted Hábrók "He's going to kill himself with that blade!"

Wole-Zain's manadite glowed brightly as Hábrók looked in shock.

"It can't be!" Hábrók stepped back. "Is he actually-?!"

Ikaku gave one last cry as a blue blade out energy came out of the Orga-Lux which glowed dimly as sparks danced around Ikaku's body as he gave a grin. "Good answer."

"No..." Hábrók was astonished, however, astonishment soon gave into rage. "How!? I couldn't wield it, so how could some nobody be able to wield it?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Replied Ikaku as raised Wole-Zain. "I intend to defeat you here, right now!"

Ikaku then charged forth as Hábrók attempted to block Wole-Zain with his blade. However, Wole-Zain sliced through the blade like it was a hot knife cutting through butter.

"What!?" Hábrók exclaimed in shock, before feeling the sword slice across his torso, wounding him and knocking him back. He then got up, and began to run over to the bag he was carrying earlier as he dug around in it and pulled out a mysterious blue mechanical buckle and a mysterious blue hexagon shaped object with a blue piece of manadite in the center. In the center of the buckle there was a hexagon shaped port, which looked like it could fit the mysterious object.

"I know Drude said I needed to get the sword first, but looks like I have no choice!" Hábrók said as he then put on the belt. "Henshin!" He said as he slid the hexagon shaped object into the hole, where it fit like a glove.

 **[ERROR!]** The belt shouted, as it began to electrocute Hábrók before it ejected itself off of him, and slid across the floor, straight to Ikaku's feet. "Shit! The Driver!" Hábrók shouted.

As Ikaku looked at the Driver, He felt a foreign presence enter his mind. The presence then showed him a vision of him putting on the belt and transforming into an armored figure. He was clad in cobalt colored plating over a gray body suit. His eyes were blue and curved upwards to form horns. Seeing this, Ikaku rushed forward to grab the Driver on the ground and held it up in his hand.

"So, you want me to put this on, don't you?" Said Ikaku before grinning, "Alright, let's do it!"

He placed the Driver upon his waist as it formed a belt that began to wrap around him. Ikaku placed his other hand on it as the gem glowed up.

 **[Mana Charge] [Standby]**

Ikaku then set the object at the side of the port in the Driver.

"No, wait! Stop!" Pleaded Hábrók.

"Henshin!"

Ikaku slid the object in as a hexagon screen of armor appeared in front of Ikaku.

 **[Commencing Armor Construction]**

The armor pieces on the screen materialized as they suddenly burst out like a shotgun spread. They then stopped and began to fly onto Ikaku, attaching themselves all over his body. And finally, the helmet folded out over his head, completing the transformation.

 **[Complete]**

"Gladiator…" Hábrók said, aghast.

"Gladiator? That's what I'm called in this?" Ikaku asked as he examined himself. "Kinda like the name. Kicks ass!"

"Hragh!" Yelled Hábrók. "I may be unable to be compatible with Wole-Zain, or the Driver" Growled the bird-like creature, "But I can still retrieve it! For the Hexagon and the Druids!"

"Wait... so you are called a Druid?" Said Gladiator in astonishment. "So that means-!"

Hábrók, having none of it, charged forth while materializing another blade, and swung at Gladiator. However, before the blade could reach him, Gladiator raised his palm.

" **Gale Burst**!"

Gladiator shot out a blast of wind although stronger than usual which pushed Hábrók back much to Gladiator's surprise. "Whoa, amazing. My attacks have become stronger!"

"Damn it!" Cursed Hábrók as he spread his wings to stop himself midair. "He's already learning how to use its functions!" He shot out his arm for a crossbow to materialize on his forearm. " **Aero Arrow**!"

He shot out arrows from his crossbow as Gladiator charged forward, slashing away the arrows. Gladiator used his Zephyr Bullet Dash to propel himself upwards but then Hábrók flapped his wings to push Gladiator back. Hábrók then began to jet forward as he materialized another sword and slashed Gladiator in midair. He then landed on the ground and flew upwards to slash him again. Over and over again this occurred. Hábrók was like a ricocheting bullet, continually slashing Gladiator over and over until Gladiator swung Wole-Zain down at him, causing Hábrók to crash into the floor.

As Gladiator landed, Hábrók got up to see a large diagonal gash on his chest and growled. " _At least he doesn't know about Wole-Zain's abilities, or else he would've cut me in half. But_ -!" He raised his arm, as air began to swirl around it. " _I have to finish quickly! Or else I'll die here and fail her!_ " " **Tornado Ripper**!"

He brought his arm down, causing a tornado to surround him which began trying to suck in everything around him, Gladiator included.

"I'm giving it all I've got to end this fight!" Shouted Hábrók. "This twister will pull you in and tear you to shreds! It is unescapable!"

"If it is unescapable..." Said Gladiator as he leaned down for a sprint, gripping Wole-Zain, "Then I'll go straight in! **Zephyr Bullet Dash**!"

He propelled himself forward towards the tornado much to Hábrók's shock.

"What!?"

Gladiator charged through, cutting the tornado and giving Hábrók another gash across the chest.

"Damn it!" Shouted Hábrók , "I can't lose... I can't lose here!"

"You can just tell me who you're working for." Replied Gladiator. "I can let you live."

"No..." Hábrók shook his head. "If I fail and pull back empty handed... Drude will put me down... And it won't be pleasant. Drude is known for her... sadism."

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Said Gladiator.

"Don't think you can just make me betray my masters!" Shouted Hábrók "There are more like me who are also ready to die for the cause! Now... give me everything you got!" He materialized a sword one last time in his hands. "I rather die fighting at your hands than at _her's_!"

Gladiator hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. If that's what you want... then I have no choice but to grant it."

Hábrók nodded his head as well. "Thank you, at least I'll get a warrior's death."

Ikaku then poured his Prana into the middle of the driver. He then took out the hexagon shaped object, and inserted it into Wole-Zain, causing the Manadite in the sword to glow as well.

 **[Mana Overcharge] [Commencing Attack]**

A whirlwind swirled around Wole-Zain while air rushed upwards on Hábrók's sword as they charged at each other.

" **Rising Wind...** "

" **Tempest...** "

" **SLASH!** "

They swung their swords down as thye passed each other. They stood still until Hábrók was cut diagonally in half before the two halves exploded.

Gladiator took off the driver as he turned back to Ikaku. He closed his eyes, giving a moment of silence out of respect for Hábrók. However, after said moment was done, Ikaku then looked at his data brace to check the time.

"Shit! I'm already late! I gotta get outta here!" Deactivating the lux, he put it and the driver into his uniform and began to exit the room.

Unbeknownst to him, a security camera in the room was watching him, and the whole fight.

…

In Dirk's office sat Freya and Dirk himself. A screen was pulled up, and it showed Ikaku exiting the room.

"I knew it." Freya grinned. "He's a bonafide all-natural Druid. It was obvious when his attack clashed with Kay's."

"So it seems." Replied Dirk as he turned to her. "Although... why did you lie to your subordinate and send him down there to die? Now I have to file paperwork on why one of our students went missing."

"Hábrók was weak." Freya shrugged. "Besides, the boss wants combat data on the swords and driver being used in tandem, so I figured Hábrók would be my guinea pig."

"I know that, but what if he plans to use them against us?" Said a concerned Dirk. "If he catches on to what we plan on doing, then who's to say he won't rise against us like that Amagiri woman?"

"Relax, I can control him through his fear. There's no emotion stronger than fear. Make people scared of you, and they will do anything you say."

"What about Amagiri? She broke through your control and-"

"Do not remind me of that." Said Freya, her voice dropping an octave lower as she glowered at Dirk. Dirk found himself shivering uncontrollably as she exerted some of her power. He hated it when she did this, he hated the feeling of being small and weak. Oh how he desired nothing more than to release all his rage at her for making him feel this way, but he had to carry on for the sake of the plan.

"Freya, calm down."

A screen popped up with text that read, "Voice Only" as Freya and Dirk turned their heads towards it as the latter stood at attention.

"Oh, hey boss." Said Freya casually.

"Freya." Replied the voice. "It seems you have succeeded in your goal of making sure someone received Wole-Zain. Very good, everything is being set into motion as planned."

"Thanks boss." Said Freya as she scratched the back of her head. "I take one look at this guy, and I know he's the one. He's just like the previous wielder of Wole-Zain.

"Ah, yes, that man." Replied the voice. "He would've been a great member of the Golden Bough Alliance, had he not been killed."

"And based on the data we received from him wielding it, we know the prerequisites for wielding it are to have a love of fighting, and a determination to never give up." Explained Freya "I saw the way he handled that fight with Kay. Being a Druid, he could've used his full power to end the fight right there. But he didn't because he wanted to have fun, and going with that, I decided to test him a little."

"Well, congratulations, your little experiment was a success." Dirk said dryly. "He can wield Wole-Zain and the Driver." He then turned his attention to the screen "But sir, as I was saying with Freya, what if he decides to use them against us? Won't that ruin our plans?

"Au contraire, Dirk," said the voice, "you see, I need him to hold onto the driver and the sword. Besides, if he decides to use them against us, he could never hold a candle to the Hexagon, much less me."

"Of course sir. Though, I must say I'm confused. If he's a Druid, then why didn't he turn into his true form when fighting Hábrók? He stayed in his human form the entire time."

"Based on what Freya has said," Replied the voice, "Maybe he wants to hold back for his enjoyment of the fight, or..."

"Or?"

"He fears his other self."

…

As Ikaku went out into the hallway, he saw Alice, worry evident on her face. "Oh, good to see you Alice."

"Glad to see you too." Alice sighed in relief. "Where were you?"

"I was lost..." Lied Ikaku. "But at least I've found my way around."

"Well, you missed third period, but... the teacher is pretty apathetic due to the nature of this school's students." She explained. "Although you haven't missed much anyway."

"Oh. That's alright I guess." He replied chuckling nervously. "So what time is it now?"

"Well, it's now lunchtime, so do you want to head to the cafeteria?" Asked Alice as she pointed her thumb behind her. "Cause they're apparently serving deep-fried foods!"

"Oh yeah, those are your favorite!" Smiled Ikaku. "Let's hope there's not Chicken."

"Don't worry!" Alice giggled. "Come on, let's hurry before they run out!"

As she went off, Ikaku looked into his reflection on the window. In it, he saw an armored humanoid figure with a falcon shaped helm over a blue cowl. " _So, this is what this form is called... a Druid..._ "

"Are you coming or what?" Shouted Alice.

"Right! Sorry!" Replied Ikaku as ran off with her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if I haven't been updating in any of my fics for months now, since I busy doing other things. But this new fic I made is originally my beta and co-writer, Agent49's, idea. Which we worked together on this. So anyway, hope you enjoy the fic, because there's more to come! Hopefully.**


End file.
